La gran cacería de Akari
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Aunque el Digimundo se encontraba en paz todavía quedaban algunos digimons causando problemas. Ahora que Akari tenía su propio Xros loader podía ser de ayuda ¿quién mejor que Taiki para ayudarla?


**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo tomó sus personajes prestados para escribir este fic.

**La Gran cacería de Akari**

A pesar de que Quartzmon ya no era una amenaza no se podía decir que el mundo humano y Digimon se encontraban en absoluta calma. Algunos digimons cruzaban la barrera entre ambos mundos y dependía de los hunters mantener el equilibrio.

A pesar de tener poco tiempo con su Xros Loader, Akari deseaba ayudar pero había un pequeño inconveniente: no sabía mucho de las cacerías, solo estuvo en una por lo que decidió pedirle ayuda a uno de los mejores que conocía y en quien más confiaba: Kudou Taiki.

No fue difícil encontrarlo. Ese día tenía un partido de Basquetbol y él como capitán no podía faltar. Taiki la había invitado unos días antes y ella había prometido que lo acompañaría. Tuvo que correr para llegar puntual al partido.

El partido terminó y como ella esperaba el equipo de Taiki resultó ser el vencedor. Los aplausos no se tardaron en escuchar y Taiki no demoró en caer. Tal y cómo ella acostumbraba corrió hasta su lado y colocó un cojín para evitar un posible golpe.

—No deberías sobrecargarte tanto—le reprendió Akari.

Taiki sonrió y con ello supo que no tendría una respuesta como tal. Su amigo difícilmente dejaba pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien, había sido de ese modo desde que lo conocía, dudaba que llegara a cambiar y no deseaba que lo hiciera.

—Vamos a la celebración—le dijo Tagiru quien acababa de llegar—tu novia también puede venir, la fiesta está abierta a amigos y novias.

—No digas esas cosas—le reprendió Taiki ligeramente sonrojado, Akari se encontraba en condiciones similares.

—Solo no se tarden—agregó Tagiru sin dejar de reír en ningún momento.

Ambos lo siguieron. Akari sabía que no era el momento para pedirle que la ayudara, Taiki se veía cansado y no quería aprovecharse de la nobleza de su amigo. Además él merecía estar presente en esa celebración, después de muchos partidos finalmente habían logrado clasificar a la final.

En la mesa de bocadillos encontraron a Yuu quien estaba con Zenjirou comiendo algunos nachos con queso y hablando tranquilamente. Nene estaba en el escenario, muchos de sus compañeros la rodearon, deseosos por escucharla cantar.

Ella tomó el micrófono y cumplió con las peticiones de su público. A pesar de que como cantante tenía muchos compromisos pudo sacar algo de tiempo para presentarse a la semifinal y así poder apoyar a su hermano y amigos.

Los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse cuando la canción terminó sin embargo Nene no pudo quedarse por mucho tiempo, todavía tenía muchos asuntos pendientes, algo que había aceptado desde antes de iniciar su carrera en el mundo de la música.

—Nos vemos luego—se despidió Nene poco después—esperó poder venir para verlos en la final.

La fiesta continuó con normalidad. El micrófono estaba disponible y Tagiru quiso cantar, fue el primero en tomarlo. Nadie se opuso, la idea del karaoke sonaba interesante y muchos ya tenían deseos de intentarlo. A la mitad de la canción estaban de acuerdo en bajarlo, se podría decir que cantar no era lo suyo.

—Te veo preocupada—le dijo Taiki—puedes contármelo, sea lo que sea.

—Me preocupa no estar lista si un digimon problema aparece—respondió luego de una pequeña pausa, con Taiki sabía que era inútil tratar de mentir, él la conocía, demasiado quizás.

—No deberías preocuparte por algo así, eres muy valiente, no hubiera podido sobrevivir en el digimundo sin tu ayuda—comentó Taiki ligeramente sonrojado para luego agregar—y la de nuestros amigos, todos dimos lo mejor de nosotros.

— ¿Me ayudaras? —preguntó Akari más animada ante las palabras de Taiki y deseosa de contar con su poyo.

—Cuando un digimon causé problemas estaré allí para ayudarte.

Varios días después llegó el momento de cumplir la promesa. Taiki y Akari estaban cerca del lugar por lo que fueron los primeros en llegar aunque esa no fue su intención. En esa ocasión Kudou se había ofrecido a ayudar en el club de jardinería por lo que ella había insistido en acompañarlo y vigilar que no tuviera una baja de azúcar.

—Taiki—le dijo Shoutmon a través del Xros loader— ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No te preocupes—respondió Taiki tranquilo—Akari se encargara de todo.

—Suerte, Akari—le dijo Shoutmon antes de despedirse.

Se escuchó un ruido venir de los arbustos y ambos inmediatamente voltearon, según sus Xros loaders ese era el sitio en el que se encontraba el digimon que causaba problemas y había asustado a quienes pasaban por el lugar.

Grande fue la sorpresa para ambos al ver que se trataba de un MetalKoromon. Era un digimon pequeño, aún permanecía en la etapa bebé pero como muchos en el mundo humano no entendían de digimons era normal que se asustaran.

—Debe estar perdido—comentó Akari preocupada.

—No creo que cause muchos problemas, solo debes abrir un portal al Digimundo para que regrese a su hogar.

Taiki tomó la mano para mostrarle a Akari lo que debía hacer lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo en ambos pero decidieron ignorarlo. Hinomoto ya había usado el Xros loader antes pero en esa ocasión fue para apoyarlos en la batalla, además ese era un buen pretexto para tomarla de la mano.

Ella sonrío nerviosa al ver que había logrado abrir el portal pero esa sonrisa se borró al notar que el pequeño digimon se negaba a cruzar. Estaba asustado, probablemente no sabía cómo llegó a ese lugar.

Intentó acercarse a él y hablarle pero el pequeño se alejó inmediatamente. No sabía cómo tranquilizarlo pero al menos tenía un plan. Tomó su Xros loader y llamó a Cutemon pues era uno de los digimons más tiernos y amables que conocía.

— ¡Hola, Akari! ¡Hola, Taiki!—saludó alegre en cuanto llegó para luego cambiar de expresión por una más seria— ¿pasa algo?

—No es nada grave—se apresuró a responder Akari ante la mirada atenta de Taiki—pero alguien necesita de ayuda.

En ese momento Cutemon notó la presencia del pequeño MetalKoromon. Corrió rápidamente hasta el lugar en que este se encontraba y lo abrazó. A diferencia de Taiki o de Akari, Cutemon no parecía asustado incluso se podía decir que se veía tranquilo.

—Está lejos de su hogar—comentó Cutemon con una mirada triste pues le recordaba cuando buscaba a sus padres—pero sé dónde vive y podría llevarlo.

—Eres muy lindo—respondió Akari feliz mientras trataba de mantener el portal abierto—les mandas saludos a los demás de nuestra parte.

—Nos veremos pronto—les dijo Cutemon antes de retirarse.

—Te dije que lo harías bien—agregó Taiki sonriente—has ayudado a un digimon perdido y eso es mejor que cazarlo.

—Gracias, Taiki—comentó Akari feliz a la vez que lo abrazaba energeticamente.

Sin embargo no se separó, estar tan cerca de su amigo provocó una confusión en su mente, quería besarlo pero temía su reacción. No tuvo que pensar mucho en ello, el balón de uno de los niños que jugaba en el parque golpeó su espalda acercándola al rostro de Taiki hasta un punto en que la distancia fue inexistente.

En otra ocasión se hubiera molestado y le hubiera reclamado a quién pateó aquel balón pero esa no era otra ocasión. Y es que ese pequeño accidente le bastó para saber que su amigo correspondía sus sentimientos y que ya no necesitaría de otra excusa para estar a su lado.


End file.
